Season 5
Created Season 5 Do NOT MAKE THE FINALS unless you are exedra121. Here they come folks its the Season 5 Championships. Don't EDIT! Now that Chester is champion, some angry Sinistras come in 1 by 1 hoping to regain control. Can The Sinistras regain control or do the Dexteras go 4-1. *Sinistras: 16 *Dexteras: 14 *Match 1: Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) vs. Primo Metal (SIN) The champ returns against High Metal Titanium King, Primo Metal. Chester confuses his mind until Gazilion drops a deck of cards over his head. In round two, Metal goes for the Iron Grip Of Defeat until Blue V & Pinky shut the lights. Once the light goes on, Metal & Chester are down until a masked wrestler pins Primo. *Match 2: The PanTher(SIN) Vs. Sanji Karo(DEX) (REMATCH) The PanTher is madder then ever and goes up against his worst enemy. Sanji Karo startss to go haywire unleasing The Old 1-2-3, but hits Sanji. Finally, Karo gives up and quits TWF forever or does he! Once again The Masked Wrestler appears and pins Sanji. *Match 3: The Big Time(SIN) Vs. The Masked Wrestler(DEX) The Big Time decides to fight The Unknown Wrestler. The Masked Wrestler goes to his new move, Supercalafragilisticxpeolidosius Strike, but ends up ripping his mask off to reveal it is PINKY! So The Big Time slaps Pinky unconsious and pins him. The question remains How Is Pinky A Thumb??? He Isnt.Duh *Match 4: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. The PanTher(SIN) The Match Between Two Powerful Wrestlers Has Begun!In Round 1, The PanTher Uses His Arctic Plow To Bury Mini Man In Snow,Be Every Time,He Seems To Escape.In Round 2,The PanTher Uses A Trap Door To Sneak Up On Mini Man And Freeze HIm With A Freeze Ray.Though,The Ice Melted So Fast And Mini Man Used The Shooting Star To Win.As The PanTher Was Being Pinned,He Saw Comet From The Audience,Smiling. *Planetary M-Volt(SIN) Vs. Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) The New Electrician Planetary Faces Off With The Dexteras Leader In This Epic Match!In Round 1,Volt Is Too Busy Installing Different Circuts Around The Arena To Wrestle, So Vini Goes Over And Beats Up Volt.In Round 2,Vini Uses The Vini Vidi Vada Voom,But Volt Activates The Circuts He Put Around The Arena To Electicute VIni And WIn The Match! Match 6: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Milty the Clown (DEX) The Disrespecter makes his big day view against the class clown Milty the Clown. The Disrespecter gains the upper hand, beating up Milty in the round, Milty gives him a proper welcome with a contest of pranks, but no one knows pranks when Thr Disrespecter transfoms into his second form! Match 7: Chester,The Gameshow Host And Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Planetary Mars And Planetary M-Wyvern(SIN) It Is Tag Team Action With The Dextera Old Pals,And The Evil Planetaries!In Round 1,Mars And Wyvern Grab Flamethrowers And Try To Scorch Chester And Mini,But They Counter With Throwing Coals Into The Fire,Making It Explode.In Round 2,Mars Uses The Mars Masher,But Chester Makes Him Drop From A Trap Door.Wyvern Then Flys Into The Sky And Dives Down,Knocking Mini Man Out.Chester Then Gives Wyvern A Slot Machine And Wyvern Spins It.It Lands On A Skull And AN Anvil Falls From The Sky And Hits Wyvern. Match 8:Chester,The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Comet Blue(SIN) -'Rematch' 'I'ts A Rematch Of Chester And The Angry Comet Blue.In Round 1,Chester Hauls 3 Doors Into The Arena,Telling Comet To Chose One.One Contains A Sword,Another Contains 1000 Dollars,And The Last One Leads Into A Trap Door.Comet Found The One With The Sword,But As He Walked Out,The Sword Exploded.In Round 2,Comet Uses The Blue Comet,But Chester Hid Behind A Titanium Car(One Of The Prizes From His Game Show.LOLZ) And The Blue Comet Did Nothing.Chester Then Uses A Baton To Win A Round Against The Planetaries! Match 9: Chester,The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Dragon(SIN) Chester Has Made HUGE Progress Through The Series,And The Planetaries Are Slowly Losing Men.In Round 1,Dragon Dives Into The Air,And Drills Down Through A Trap Door Chester Activated.In Round 2,Dragon Uses The Draco Tearout On Chester,But He Survives And Dragon Gets Pinned. Match 10: Chester, The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Skull(SIN) Right Now,The Sinisteras Are Sending Their Best Wrestlers To Defeat Chester,But None Seems To Work!In Round 1, Chester Tells Skull If He Can Hit A Dart Board With A Dart,He Will Win 10,000 Dollars.Skull Does It And Gets Hit By A Sack Of Cash. In Round 2,Skull Uses The Super M-Skull,But Chester Seemed To Still Stand And Finish The Match With The Slot, Spinner, Splinter . Match 11: Chester,The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary Pluto(SIN) The Sinisteras Are REALLY TICKED Now!In Round 1,Pluto Blows A Whistle,And Twenty Bloodhounds Enter The Arena And Beat Up Pluto Instead Of Chester.In Round 2, Pluto Blows Another Whistle,And ALL The Sinisteras Enter The Arena.As The Ref Was About To Disqualify Them,But ALL The Dexteras Come And Take Care Of All The Sinisteras.Chester Then Pins Pluto Match 12: Chester,The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Senator Skull And Bucks Gazillion(SIN) Bucks Bribed The TWF Crew To Let Two Sinisteras In The Ring To Have A Go At Chester.In Round 1,Chester Is Busy Beating Up Bucks And Skull Beating Him From Behind.In Round 2,Senator Skull Used The Super Skull,But Chester Was Still ALive,And Barely Breathing.That Is,Until The Dexteras Hop Into The Ring While Dr Cureall Heals Chester.The Ref ouldnt Disqualify The Dexteras Because The Match Already Was Uneven Because Of The Sinisteras.Chester Then Used Slot,Spinner,Splinter To Win. Match 13: Chester, the Gameshow Host And Jackpot Jake(DEX) Vs. Steve And N Fuego(SIN) Chester,The Star Invited His Little Brother To Help Him In This Match!In Round 1,Steve Sneaks Away To Make A Deadly Trap While N Fuego Distracts Them.That Didnt Work Well When N Fuego Was Pinned In The First Round Because Of That.In Round 2,Steve Catches Jake In A Trap,But Chester Frees Him.They Then Gain Up On Steve,And Win.Unfortunetly After This,Chester Quits After Thinking Wrestling Wasnt His Thing Because The Dexteras Helped Him Most Of The Times,And He Wanted To Go Back Home To Host His Gameshow.Chesters Little Brother,Jackpot Jake,Will Now Take His Place. Match 14: Jackpot Jake(DEX) Vs. Itsy Bitsy(SIN) The New Dextera Has No Idea About The Grudge The Sinisteras Now Have Over Him Because Of His Brother.In Round 1,Jackpot Uses Modest Talking To Get the best Of Itsy,And She Loses Round 1.In Round 2,Jackpot Buries Itsy In Money Using His Private Jet,Winning The Match Match 15: The PanTher(SIN) Vs. Face Off Phil (DEX) The emperor is back up against Phil. Face Off Phil buries The PanTher deep in ice, but The PanTher survives in all weather so he broke out and flattened Phil. Then, his older sister, Ice Skater Phyllis distracted him also revealing his deepest darkest secrets. The PanTher gets his chance to pin Phil, with The Twister Tundra Alley, Match 16: Pinky(DEX) Vs Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) Everyones favorite pinky becomes a thumb with Thumb Grower Medications and becomes a Dextera. Mugsy however, flattens Pinky but not pins him. Pinky uses his Supercalafragilisticexpedocius Strike but Mugsy takes the win with Pinky ripping his own jeans. Match 17: The PanTher(SIN) Vs. Jackpot Jake(DEX) The PanTher battles The Second Chester, Jackpot Jake calls in his new move, The Cashier Drop, dropping a cash register over The PanTher. Unfortunatly for Jake, that made The PanTher really mad! The PanTher called in The Terrain Of The Jungle which had Jake being trampeled on eventualy being pinned. Match 18: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. Tutakamenra(DEX) Tutakamenra is the newest member of the dexteras and decides to face Comet Blue. Tutukamenra drops a rock in the ring and mentions that every move you make that a rock will fall on top. Comet Blue stays still so that Tutakamenra can whack him which places 2 rocks on the tower. Finally all the rocks are on top to form The Stone Tower Of Destruction & Pain. But Blue never plays to loose so he, throws another rock on top and it falls on top of Tutakamenra and Blue goes for the pin. Match 19: Autumn and Winter (DEX) vs Hoosenine and Madame Nuit (SIN) The older of the Annum children start their campaign against the ex-bodyguard and the sarcastic opera singer. Trying to use his own cold touch against his enemies, Winter accidentally freezes Autumn when Dawson gets Nuit to push brother into sister just after taking his glove off. Thinking he's the stronger, Dawson and Nuit do all they can to force Winter out of action, not knowing that Autumn used Autumn Glory to cover the ice with leaves and slowly thaw it out. Winter's soon pinned but Autumn avenges her brother's defeat using Forestation Fury to blind her opponents in a flurry of falling foliage before taking the win for the Annum family! Match 20: Spring and Summer (DEX) vs Gambler Jack and Monarch of the Pen (SIN) Hoping to follow Autumn and Winter's win, the younger of the Annum children face off against the avid gambler and Shakespeare's number 1 fan. Things don't start too well when Summer insults the bard, leaving Monarch furiated and Summer on the wrong end of a Taming of the Dextera. Jack tries to get the two Dexteras arguing against each other with a bet of who can pin him first, but Spring's manner of always thinking she was weakest means it all falls apart. But after a little reassurance from Summer, and a little morale boost from their father Perry, they both use their signature moves, Spring Fever and Summer Heatwave to pin their Sinistra opponents and win the match. Match 21: Planetary Astro(SIN) Vs. Spring (DEX) Its A Firey Match When Astro,The Planetary Pyro Faces Off With Spring Annum.In Round 1,Comet Hands Astro A Chair,So He Constantly Hits Spring With It.In Round 2, Spring Uses Sprig Fever,But this Pyro Has Felt Hotter And Astro WIns The Match With The Astro Arch Of Fire. Match 22: Summer (DEX) Vs. Ice Skater Phyllis (SIN) The sister of famous dextera Face Off Phil goes up against Summer of the Annum Family. Phylis starts whacking Summer with her version of the Slap Shot Slaughter but Summer is immuned. The wrestlers collide head to head, but Summer falls and stumbles onto Phyliss' siganture, The Laughing Figure 8 Of Fright and pins Summer straight to thwee grond crying. Match 23: Winter (DEX) Vs. The PanTher (SIN) He's back. The coldest Annum sibling goes up against The Tundra emperor himself. The PanTher knows all of Winter's tricks so he dodges all of his moves easy. Summer, Auttum, & Spring are giving him each of their necklases to do The Annum Family Hit, but Steve is not letting that happen so he steals the necklases, but The PanTher was not into that but stil pinned Winter anyway with The Twister Tundra Alley. Match 24: Autumn (DEX) vs The Amoeba (SIN) Autumn hopes to make it 2-0 against her Sinistra opponents as she faces off against the Amoeba, who treats her to an early inner works when she shrinks and jumps into Autumn's body. The Dextera soon vomits her opponent out and decides to retaliate with Autumn Glory. She misses and exchanges a few hits with the Amoeba. In Round 3, Autumn's feeling rather queasy and the Amoeba thinks she's in for an easy win...but underestimates the aftereffects of Autumn Glory when a stray uprooted tree appears from nowhere and flattens her, allowing Autumn to take the win. Match 25: Evil Ira (SIN) vs. Tutuakamenra (DEX) It is down to the trickesters with Tutakamenra starting the stone tower. Evil Ira drops bricks on Tutakamenra but The Tower keeps bulding up and falls on Evil Ira. Once Ira was pinned Tutakamenra all of a sudden joined the Sinistras asnd Queen Nefercreepy was not very happy! Match 26: Tutakamenra (SIN) vs. James Montgomery Flag (DEX) America is sponsered in the ring With Montgomery Flag waving his head directlly charged at Tutakamenra. Unfortlunatye for him he triggered the tower but dodges it. Now under the flagged web of the sinistras James is heading twoards now but turns the other way from Tutakamenra's evil spell. But James unfortunatly is pinned. Match 27: Mini Man (DEX) vs. Tutakamenra (SIN) Mini Man starts by wiping out the tower but Tutakamenra then has time to start whackng Mini Man like crazy. The Shooting Star is formed by Mini Man but extinguished by Queen Nefercreepy. Followed by the pin by Tutakamenra right on Mini Man. Match 28: Big Star (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) Big Star starts by teling The Big Time to beat up Nefercreepy but result that The Big Time revealing all of his secrets. The quickest match ever ended by Big Star pinning Nefercreepy. Match 29: Ouch (DEX) vs. Primo Metal (SIN) Ouch keeps flopping like a fish, thanks to the Iron Fist Of Defeat but Primo Metals schorches Ouch hard. Suddenly Billy Batboy flies in and whacks Primo Metal which has Ouch breaking his back and falling to be pinned by Primo. Match 30: Senator Skull (SIN) vs. Pinky (DEX) First Pinky shuts the lights and a swarm of bees stings Pinky when actually supposed to sting, Skull. Pinky finnaly unleashes the Supercalafragilisticexpiolodocius Strike and it hits Skull which pins him. Pinky then decides to give up wrestling and eventually gets hung by a flagpole do to the angry sinistras being so mad.